Iiroki (DD The Shmey)
Iiroki Special abilities 1) Energy Bolt (5d6 MD, range 1000ft, cost: 5 PPE, for 10 more PPE range 2000ft) 2) PPE channeling, and Steel & Redirect ley line energy (see fed of magic p.93) 3) Ley Line Abilities (see Rifts p83, #1, ley line phasing, and rejuvenation) 4) Psi Powers: see invisible, sixth sense, resist fatigue, mind block, empathic transmission (super), empathy, presence sense, night vision, Bio-regeneration, animal empathy (special), see aura, telepathy, sense magic, telekinetic force field, object read, alter aura, intuitive combat, see the invisible, sense dimensional anomaly. (+1 every level from physical/sensitive, +1 super at lvl 4&9) 5) Magic spells: magic shield, armor of ithan, aura of death, tongues, energize spell, fists of fury, power weapon, chromatic protection, teleport (lesser), ice, fly, cloak of darkness, shadow meld, carpet of adhesion, calling, breath without air, magic net, charismatic aura, compulsion, (+2 from levels 1-6 every level up) Equipment/Weapons: 4,000 Credits, 3,000 credits worth of gems . . . Standard Mystic Knight Body Armor (70MDC), Demon-Ram Helmet (50MDC), JA-12 Laser Rifle (see Jucer Uprising pg76), . . . Deathbringer Sword (see FedMagic pg143), Giant Polearm (4d6sdc, no powers), Giant Katana (3d6sdc, no powers), Giant Katana (3d6sdc, no powers), Melee Attacks: 8attk/mel, +4strike, +9parry/dodge, +9pull/roll, +9initiative . . . Restrained punch (5d6 SDC), punch (4d6 MD), power punch (1d4x10 MD 2atks) . . . Giant Polearms 4d6 SDC (no powers); (8d6MD with power weapon & strength); +7strike,+12parry . . . Deathbringer Sword: 1d6x10 MD (+1 strike & parry);(+4d6MD with strength); +8strike,+12parry . . . . . . Sword Abilities: . . . . . . . -Invulnerability (50PPE): 50MDC, +10 to save vs magic/psy/HF, impervious to… . . . . . . . -Subparticle Acceleration (20PPE): 1d6x10+5, R:500ft . . . . . . . -Spinning Blades(20PPE): see FedMagic P143 Ranged Weapons: 7attk/mel, +0strike, +9parry/dodge, +9pull/roll, +9initiative . . . JA-12 Laser Rifle: Las 4d6, 1d6x10+10 triple pulse, R:4000ft, P:60 (aimed single shot +1 strike) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Grenade 3d6 to 10ft rad R: 2000ft 1/4; (+3 strike) - - - bonus breakdown/calculation details . . . . . H2H Assasin: 6attk/mel, +2strike, +3parry/dodge, +2pull/roll, +2initiative . . . . . Skill Bonus: +1attk/mel, +0strike, +4parry/dodge, +5pull/roll, +0 initiative . . . . . Stat Bonus: +0attk/mel, +2strike, +2parry/dodge, +0pull/roll, +0 initiative . . . . . Ramen Bonus: +0attk/mel, +0strike, +0parry/dodge, +1pull/roll, +3 initiative . . . . . Mystic Knight: +1attk/mel, +0strike, +0parry/dodge, +1pull/roll, +4 initiative . . . . . Melee Total: 8attk/mel, +4strike, +9parry/dodge, +9pull/roll, +9initiative . . . . . Ranged Total: 7attk/mel, +0strike, +9parry/dodge, +9pull/roll, +9initiative O.C.C. Skills: (Intelligence Bonus +5% skills) Language Dragonese (88+5+20+1/lvl) (native tongue) Language American (50+5+30+3/lvl) Literate American (30+5+15+5/lvl) Horsemanship Knight (40/30+5+15+5/lvl), Riding Bonus: +1 initiative, +1 roll, +2 parry/dodge Horsemanship Exotic (30/20+5+10+5/lvl), Riding Bonus: +1 parry/dodge Field Armorer (40+5+15+5/lvl) > Basic Mechanics (30+5+5/lvl) Magic Lore (25+5+10+5/lvl) Demon Lore (25+5+20+5/lvl) Navigation (40+5+10+5/lvl) Wilderness Survival (30+5+10+5/lvl) Track(40+5+10+5/lvl) Intelligence (32+5+20+4/lvl) Streetwise(20+5+10+4/lvl) Seduction (20+7+10+3/lvl) Forced March (+10) +2 PE, +1d4 Spd +2d6 SDC Running, +1 PE, +4d4 spd, +1d6 sdc Boxing, +2PS, +2d6sdc, +1attk/mel, +2parry/dodge, +1 pull/roll W.P. Sword(+3strike,+2parry, W.P. Pole Arm(+3strike/parry), W.P. Shield(+2parry) WP Heavy Energy(+2strike), WP Energy Rifle(+3strike) Hand to Hand: Assassin O.C.C. Related Skills: select 5, plus one additional at levels 3, 6, 9, 12, and 15. Gymnastics +2PS +1PP +2PE +2d6sdc +2 pull/roll History Post Apocalypse (35/30+5+10+5/lvl) Mechanical Engineering (25+5+0+5/lvl) Weapons Engineering (25+5+0+5/lvl) Sensory Equipment (30+5+0+5/lvl) Weapon Systems (learned at lvl3; 40+5+0+5/lvl), +1 strike Electrical Engineer (learned at lvl6; 35+5+0+5/lvl) Secondary Skills: plus two additional at levels 3, 7, 10, and 13. Athletics +1 PS, +1d6 Spd, +1d8 sdc +1parry/dodge, +1pull/roll Advanced Math (45+5+5/lvl) Pilot Hover Craft (50+5+5/lvl) Pilot Jet Pack (42+5+4lvl) (learned at lvl 3) ---- Iiroki Character History: Short version Early Life: up to 100PA . . Iiroki grew up on one of the pantheon of lights recruiting worlds that was mostly populated with humans who worshiped the Egyptian gods. Ramen on this world were an elite minority who often serve as high priests and holy warriors of Ra and the gods of light. Growing up Iiroki had a natural talent with magic and affinity for combat, and joined the temple academy where he excelled in his training and was recommended to join the legions under Ra’s direct service. His service to the gods of light brought him across several different worlds where his cunning and ability to adapt to new circumstances impressed his superiors to the extent that he was chosen to join a group of warriors scheduled to go to Rifts Earth. Before departing he was thoroughly briefed on the dangers of Rifts Earth, and spent months training and studying. Arrival & First few months on Rifts Earth: 101PA . . He arrived on Rifts Earth via one of the many dimensional gates of Splynn where he was greeted by a guide and brought to a boarding house that was owned and operated by servants of Thoth, and would he stayed for the next few weeks, and was oriented on the rules of the kingdom of Atlantis and forbidden from interfering in Splugorth affairs while he was a guests. While most Ramen only spend a few weeks in Atlantis before moving on to Africa, Iiroki spent two years there, helping with the orientation of other new arrivals, and gathering intelligence around the market. As he was one of the few servants there who could read and write American texts he also translated many papers and books and became more familiar with North American history. Over that time Iiroki also developed a fascinated with technology and spent much of his off time reading engineering manuals. Africa, Called to Duty: 103-106 PA . . In 103PA Iiroki and most of the servants of Ra in Atlantis were called to duty in Africa to help fight the imminent threat of the four horsemen. The extent of his involvement in this war is unclear (as of yet undetermined by the author) except that it included battles with the minions of the Phoenix Empire. He spent three years in Africa fighting against the minions of the Pharaoh, skirmishing with them off and on. Between campaigns he enjoyed staying at Thoth’s base of power (see Rifts Africa pg53 or Dragons & Gods pg144 for information on Thoth’s presence on Earth). It is during these times that his engineering studies evolved from a hobby into a real profession as he continued to indulge his fascination of technology (especially high tech weaponry), hence the skills: Field Armorer, mechanical engineering, Weapons Engineering, and later Electrical Engineer. To North America: 107PA . . Sometime around 106PA, intelligence agents working for Ra uncovered evidence of a possible link between the Pharaoh Rama-Set and the death cults operating in the Federation of Magic. Naturally Iiroki, being familiar with the American continent, was selected to lead the investigation. After learning everything he could in Africa, it was time to go to the source; however he would stop back at Atlantis on the way to gather more intel on the Federation of Magic. Through some contacts with the cult of Dragon Wright he learned a little more about the major players in the federation and even secured transportation to the magic zone via long range teleportation, albeit at a hefty price. The Magic Zone: 107PA-108PA . . Once there the investigation went much slower than expected. Most of the people who might know anything valuable are smart enough to keep quiet, however despite the difficulties he did have a few minor victories and after a few months he became more and more interested in the rumors of the Grim Reapers, a cult of Juicers that purported worshipped Death itself. The Transformation: . . Sometime in early 108PA Iiroki was in a minor city on the trail of a necromancer when he was caught in a trap by a powerful evil shifter who didn’t appreciate him snooping around asking questions. With a powerful ancient spell not in the books this wizard was able to change Iiroki’s alignment to its opposite, Aberrant evil. The dramatic change was so powerful that it even transformed his OCC to Mystic Knight (the evil equivalent to what he once was) Note: I’ve given the GM more notes on the details of this transformation . . After recovering he returned to the scene of the crime only to find it deserted. Using his tracking ability he found large vehicle tracks that headed north. He followed the tracks for miles until the trail went cold. With his new alignment Iiroki follows a new code of ethics, his loyalty to Ra is diminished, (feels no compulsion to complete his mission or return to his friends). So having nothing better to do he continued north in hopes of catching the trail again, and eventually found himself in the occupied territories of Tolkeen. Being friendless and without other means to support himself he has joined up as a mercenary. He still has a grudge against the wizard who transformed him though. Back to Player Characters Back to Rifts Merc Ops Wiki